


We Are All Human

by floralqueen



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Dystopia, Eventual Smut, M/M, Multi, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralqueen/pseuds/floralqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone thought EVOL was a good idea, promises of hope and satisfaction. It was a lifeline. Once a affluent and vibrant city of thousands, slowly became only 500. </p>
<p>This is the story of two brave souls. Two souls may interwine- whose to say it can't happen. Their mission was simple, yet the most challenging. A mission they were reminded of everyday, one they wrote down on a daily basis, one that was: </p>
<p>FIND THE CURE. DESTROY EVOL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody,  
> So just a quick note before you read this. This fic is dedicated my sis (you know who you are) who motivated me to actually write this fic and to proof-read. Finally, this is dedicated to those who either haven't found love yet, are finding it or just want to sit and watch rom-coms. I'm with you and I hope this fic helps you out somehow. 
> 
> Also a huge thank you to @cliffordiste for coming up with the name EVOL - I couldn't have started this fic without that. Thank you. 
> 
> Enjoy beautiful people! :) 
> 
> B xx

500.

That was all that was left.

Men, women and even children cried in the streets as their relatives were taken from them. The virus that took them. The numbers just keep falling and people wonder who will be next.

It had all started 5 years ago. The towns people became ill. Ill with this debilitating disease that took over someone’s body only in a matter of days. EVOL were seen as help, a source of hope. They provided medicines and food. EVOL were our saviours or so we thought.

The illness known as Delirium affected the heart and lungs - the vital organs. Delirium caused the heart to just...stop. The lungs became black and tight. Breathing became impossible and death was pretty immanent. It spread like wildfire and the source was unknown.  
The only known cure was one that EVOL concocted. The ingredients were made secret. But when the cure became widely used, people, they just disappeared. Mostly elderly and few young people. Nobody knew where they went. Numbers started noticeably dropping. Now our town stands small. 500 only remain.

Miriam Stonewood was the Head of EVOL. She was the one who distributed the cure. She was seen as a goddess with her red updo and lipstick, perfectly applied. Her pale skin made her stand out the most. Our town was vastly made up of people of colour. You could spot her from miles away.

"Evening fellow people of Irlam," she bellowed as we heard her daily announcements on the radio. Normally consisting of people who will receive the cure. EVOL were precise about those who got the cure. No low lives got it. "I bring good tidings, we're opening the cure up to more citizens" she continued, still shouting.

"Starting on in just a week, all young citizens must report to the town hall. You'll receive more information then." Then silence followed. The radio cut off. The town remained silent but after a couple of seconds, cheers could be heard. Cheers of joy and shouts of happiness. They echoed across the vast fields where houses spread.

Finally. This was the people wanted and it couldn't arrive quick enough. The young people, aged between 16-20 where excited. Those who were ill even more so, the healthy ones remained optimistic at a cure. A sense of hope spread across the town.  
Only a week. 7 days. Let the countdown begin.

....

"Today is the day." Miriam Stonewood announced. Her gold plated podium allowed her voice to amplify. The next few towns could probably hear her.

"Aren't you all excited? You can get better as of today" she smiled stiffly, looking down at the teens like ants. "Now, all you need to do is follow me and you shall be free." She continued, still smiling. "Now, now, don’t be scared. Follow me all. You'll see your families soon" she spoke as each of the teens hugged their parents and siblings’ goodbye and slowly moved forwards.

One by one, the group of teens slowly entered into the grey city hall. Inside, the white walls and gleaming marble floors gave a sense of purity and cleanliness. Too much for that matter. Few people were inside, just a few EVOL personnel sitting plainly at their computers behind white marble desks and bodyguards who stood like stone as Miriam passed them.

Miriam led the teens down the halls and to a small corridor. The corridor was dimly lit with florescent tube lights. Yet they slowly flickered, leaving the corridor in temporary darkness for a few seconds at a time. “We’ll be there soon.” Miriam announced as she continued to pass numerous rooms with black doors that had no windows. Voices could be heard, all anyone could make out was a simple and exhausted, “Help”, silence followed a second later. Suspicion arose amongst the group, but few dared to speak up.

  
“Here we are” Miriam bellowed as she entered an auditorium. The wide open space, consisting of a small wooden stage, cracks in the wood widely visible. The chairs spread across the room, the chairs seemed soft and fresh, the overwhelming lemon smell indicated otherwise. Windows were distributed across the top of the hall showing nothing but drab clouds.

Everyone was seated relatively rapidly, eager to understand what the process was. “Before we get started, girls move to the left and boys to the right.” Miriam announced from a golden podium, engraved with MS on it, just for status. With a shove, the girls and boys slowly moved to their allocated sections.  
“Now, dear children, the time has come for you to receive your cure.” Miriam announced, the guards entered through the side doors with boxes labelled CURE. The boxes soon opened, and the guards distributed the contents of the box.

The contents were questionable. A simple lock for the girls and a key for the boys. Both the locks and keys were made from titanium and had a small purple glowing gem above them. The locks a heart shape, in the middle a small glowing purple gem. Small details made the locks stand out, each had a unique pattern. Some looked like a maze, others looked like a yew tree. Every single one different.

“What is this shit?” one boy shouted, holding a key in his hand, standing up causing all heads to turn and guards to start shuffling.  
“I expect a cure, not some stupid key.” The boy continued. Miriam caught his eye and with immediate recognition stated, “It’s Calum isn’t it?” Miriam spoke with slight frustration. Calum simply nodded. “I strongly suggest you sit down.” She paused for a moment Calum sat still angry.  
“The key, you boys possess is the cure in part. Your mission to find the lock that your key fits and you’ll have the full cure.” Miriam stated, still remaining stiff as ever. Calum looked over to see all the girls had locks.

 _Pretty simple then..I can be out of here in no time_ Calum thought. “Don’t think it’s going to be so simple. A cure this good isn’t going to be easy to retrieve. “Miriam continued. “You have up to one year to find your cure. Otherwise, if you don’t..” Miriam paused a second but Calum and the others knew the consequences.

  
“Children, I can promise you’ll find your cure soon. Good Luck.” Miriam said finally. She then proceeded to leave the podium and leave the room completely. The guards left too, but some remained. The teens in the auditorium where about to embark on a mission. Despite the desperate attempts from many to get the locks open. Hair pins, pins and even buttons were used to pry open the cure everyone so desperately wanted.

Calum was amongst the group that used every fibre to try to open them. “Why won’t it open…” Calum said with frustration, trying to open a girl’s lock. The simple piece of metal wasn’t budging. In a huff, Calum gave up and sat in frustration.  
_This is going to take longer than expected. Great_. Calum thought to himself sighing in dismay. Calum knew he needed this and he knew he would stop at nothing to get it.  
…


	2. Love Hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again,  
> Another chapter has landed! Hope your all enjoying the fic so far and thank you for all the love so far - it means a lot. Also just a quick note, there is a slight mention of injury here, I just wanted to give a warning just in case. 
> 
>  
> 
> B x

As Calum stepped through the house, the smell of berries and oils – especially bergamot, filled his nostrils. Considering the house was relatively small and old, the odours of the remedies spread quickly. The minimalist decoration – the only colour present, white and cream, along plethora of empty glass bottles against walls and on tables, said this house was working house.

“Are you kidding me?” Calum’s mum Joy exclaimed. Calum had explained what his so-called ‘mission’ was. The key was now just hanging around his neck, the purple gem pulsating. Calum just sighed and sat down on a chair facing his mother as she was working on her remedies.

Joy was unique. Not only was she an excellent cook and mother, but she worked magic. Literally. She worked as a healer, only natural sources such as plantain and elderberries. Elderberry being the most popular since it treats colds, a common illness in Irlam.

“You gonna need to get a move on. You’ve not much time” Joy stated as she chopped some elderberries and threw them into the mixture, which shimmered gently. “I know, but where do I begin? There were hundreds of locks..” Calum said frustratedly, looking at his key once again, the purple gem still pulsating.

“Think about this logically, there’s what, 500 people living here?” Joy exclaimed as she stirred her remedy. “Yeah, what’s your point?” Calum asked, furrowing his eyebrows. “Well that means there’s not going to be that many locks…probably only 200?” Joy stated as she turned around to face Calum.

“That’s still a lot..we need to get the cure for-“ Calum spoke, but he cut himself short as he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He didn’t want to think about it. It was too hard. Too painful. “I understand; you could find the local neighbourhoods. Start small and work your way up.” Joy spoke with positivity, as always. Calum simply nodded and left the warm kitchen.

 _Best get on with it then.._ Calum thought to himself. He grabbed his black coat, the temperature outside considerably dropping. The mission appeared simple but Calum knew it wasn’t going to be easy. Especially in a year. How was anyone supposed to find a cure to anything, in a year. Far-fetched was the words that came to Calum’s mind as he stepped outside into the bracing cold air – making sure to keep his hands in his pockets for extra warmth.

…

Calum then walked along the paths, mainly covered in dirt and loose rocks. Vegetation remained on either side, most of it had been trampled on and ruined. The nearest village was around 10 minutes’ walk, not far from city centre of Irlam. The village was called Greenmoor, the name generated because the main circumference of the town is covered in lush green trees creating a neat border. It makes the village rather secluded and you never hear of much happening there other than deaths – probably from boredom.

“Looks like I’m at the border.” Calum spoke to himself as he trudged along the marshy ground as he headed through the forest. The trees rustled in the calm winds, swaying gently with the leaves following the direction of the wind.

The ground started to even out, to become dry dirt road, as Calum started to reach the centre of the forest, leading to the outskirts of the village. There was little to no life in this forest, a few scuttles could be heard, but it was mostly deer. The trees create a harsh blanket, making visibility little to none. Calum had eventually reached the heart of the forest minutes later.

The darkness frightened Calum a little, no matter how childish the idea was. Calum picked up pace a little as he saw small rays of light seeping through the forest. Yet in the heart of this forest, were old, dying trees. The roots uplifting through the soils, making walking hard as Calum was getting nearer the edge of the forest.

 _Jeez, how fa-_ Calum began to think soon his thoughts were cut off-guard as he tripped over a large root of a tree. The root was high and the vines twisted around it, making it look menacing. “Shit” Calum spoke as he slowly lifted him, soil sticking to his face. A sharp pain was felt in his left leg, Calum turned around instantly as the pain grew worse.

“Shit, shit, shit” Calum angrily repeated. A sharp rabbit trap was now encased around his left leg. “Who puts shit like this around a forest!” Calum squealed as he tried to move his leg. No success. Calum figured shouting for help would be pretty useless until he heard a set of other voices aside from his own.

“Astrid, what are you doing? We need to get food, not filly fally around” a voice spoke assuredly. “Well excuse me Mr Boring..” another voice spoke jokingly. The other simply sighed. Calum ceased this opportunity. “Help” he shouted with difficultly. Haziness had started, too much blood was being lost.

“Who was that Gabriel?” one voice spoke, the less authoritative one Calum dissevered. “I have no clue but it came from over by the old oak tree” Gabriel spoke. _That must a leader_ Calum thought.

After a few minutes, Calum was faced with two figures looming over him. One had dark brown hair, a fringe sweeping over his forehead. The other had bright blue hair, it was slightly shorter than the other. Both had blue eyes, they looked striking. Most other features couldn’t be made out.

“What are you doing here peasant?” one spoke, Calum couldn’t necessarily see all that clearly now. “I-eerr-“and with that Calum slowly passed out. All became black and he felt light, he could sleep for a hundred years.

What happened next would be up to the others.

….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and remember to leave kudos or even a comment. It would mean a lot! 
> 
> Feel free to follow my [ tumblr](http://michaels-red-cardigan.tumblr.com)
> 
> Plus, if anyone wants to know anything about different herbs or flowers used in medicines I've mentioned, you can find them [ here](http://www.motherearthnews.com/homesteading-and-livestock/medicinal-herbs-common-uses.aspx)


	3. Miracles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, 
> 
> Sorry for the slow uploads, a lot has been going on in my world so I can only apologise. I hope all is well and you're feeling good today. Plus I hope you enjoy the new characters - gotta love Astrid. :D 
> 
> B x

“Hey..”

“Is he awake yet?”

These were the many questions Calum woke up to that morning. The light shining through the small window overlooking Calum’s bed to the left of him. The room was a simple wooded hut, containing Calum’s bed and a bedside table and wooden chair. The haziness hit Calum like a tonne of bricks as he slowly woke up. His eyes slowly fluttered, only to see multiple people crowding around him, including the two he remembered vaguely seeing in the woods.

Cheers spread throughout the room, a few grumbles too but it didn’t matter somewhat. He slowly began to sit up, and reach for the cotton blanket to shield himself.  The simple movement only brought pain as it began shooting up his leg, displaying the possibility of little to no movement.

“He can move, that’s useful.” The person with the blue hair spoke again. “Who are-“ Calum tried to speak, his voice only raspy considering it was the morning. “It’s not who we are, it’s more like what are you doing here?” Gabriel spoke, practically the only voice Calum recognised and the brown hair giving it away. Calum admired Gabriel’s leadership, despite his many questions and lack of patience.

Calum spoke slowly, the best option, “I’m Calum, I came here to find a lock. Nothing more.” Calum kept it simple, he wasn’t going to mess around. “A lock? One to fit the key? Around your neck?” Gabriel questioned again. “Our village were giv-“ Calum tried to explain, only to be cut off once again. “Stop with the questions. Everyone leave.” The man commanded, as people left the room. The room seemed rather small at first, thought it slowly expanded as the people left.

The man appeared tall from what Calum could tell, he had short brown hair and kind hazel eyes. The man sat on the bed, best avoiding Calum’s injury to the leg. “I’m Ashton. Sorry about the others, they were just excited to see somebody else around here.” Ashton gently spoke, making his best care not to be too loud or intimidating.

“Where even am I?” Calum asked, throat still sore but questions fired in his head. It was either now or never. “Well, you’re in Greenmoor. On the outskirts.” Ashton said bluntly. “So who’s everyone here? Why’d those people bring me here?” Calum questioned, firing all the questions he could.

Ashton grew frustrated as his muscles tensed, a sigh following as he spoke, “Listen, this is what you need to know,” “You’ve been taken in by a group of people called the Miracles. That’s us. We’re the good guys. We aim to do many things. But my senses tell me you need rest.” Ashton smiled, dimples showing which Calum found quiet friendly.

_I like this guy_ Calum thought to himself. He nodded as Ashton got up and left the room shutting the door behind him. The two people who’d got Calum here assumedly, waited outside as Calum closed his eyes for a rare few minutes.

…

“Wake up dude! Food time!” Gabriel yelled as he awoke Calum. “Gabriel, what the fuck?” Calum grumbled as he awoke. “Good to know you know my name. About time.” Gabriel said as he threw some clothes in Calum’s direction. “Thanks” Calum stated as Gabriel started to head out of the room. “Be out in 5. Astrid and I will be waiting” he stated before he slammed the door.

Calum sat up in his bed and removed his shirt, still muddy down one side from the fall. A few tears still remained but he couldn’t care less. Calum slowly slipped on his new shirt, a black tank top with the words _Anxiety_ squalled on it. His key still hanging around his neck, still safe. The trousers were slightly more challenging. Calum slowly removed the cotton blanket to reveal his bare legs, well one at least. His right brown leg, with a few scratches was functioning. His left was covered in bandages, the wounds well wrapped and concealed. The blood seeped through only to show brown blood. Careful not to remove anything, he slowly put on his jeans he’d been given, not the best idea for a blood injury but it would do.

Finally dressed, Calum slipped on his shoes and moved to the edge of the bed to stand. He rose up slowly, whining as he bared weight on his legs. It took a couple more attempts before he managed to get himself up. _Finally._ Calum thought to himself. He made it to the door, only to see Gabriel and Astrid ready and waiting for him. _They always seem to be together…why?_ Calum questioned in his head, but didn’t want to push it. He’d only just met these people after all.

“Can you walk alright?” Astrid questioned, their blue hair brightly shining as the trio walked, steadily. “Sort of” Calum answered, hobbling. “You need some food. You look like death.” Astrid continued again, rambling. Gabriel not saying a word. “Thanks. But where are we headed?” Calum asked, hoping it wasn’t going to be too far for his legs sake.

“The canteen, we’ll be there in two seconds.” Astrid stated as they continued walking. Calum slowly clambered behind as his left leg became more painful as he put weight on the wound. Eventually, they reached the canteen, it was filled with numbers of people. All in rows upon rows and all either laughing or grumbling as nobody wanted to wake up.

The majority seemed to be young people, only a couple of older ones who looked to be in their forties’. With haste Astrid sat Calum down on a small table and got him some food as Calum looked around.

“Thanks Astrid” Calum smiled as the trio sat down. Gabriel looking grumpy – a common look for him Calum assessed. “You should stop thanking them, I mean I saved you after all” Gabriel spoke with a mouth full of potato. “You did? I thought it was you both?” Calum spoke as he ate the potato and bacon meal.

“Whatever” Gabriel mumbled as he ate. Ashton arrived a few minutes later as they trio ate in silence. Catching Calum’s eye, he smiled and walked over to the table. Astrid and Gabriel soon saw him heading over and straightened up for some reason.

“Hey guys, how are you doing?” Ashton asked as he sat down to eat. “Good, got any good missions today sir?” Astrid spoke assertively. _Sir? What the hell?_ Calum wondered, _is Ashton the leader or something?_ Calum kept quiet as both Astrid and Gabriel continued chatting to Ashton about some kind of mission.

As Calum finished up, he had an overwhelming of belonging. Something he’d barely felt before, considering he’d only met a few people, he felt safe. The canteen was buzzing with life and most were leaving now and heading out to do whatever they did.

_I could get used to this_ Calum finally thought, only to be brought to attention by a single loud bullet being fired and single “Get down!” from Ashton.

///

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please don't hesitate to leave some kudos or even a comment. It would make my day! 
> 
> Feel free to follow my [ tumblr](http://michaels-red-cardigan.tumblr.com)
> 
> Plus, if anyone wants to know anything about different herbs or flowers used in medicines I've mentioned, you can find them [ here](http://www.motherearthnews.com/homesteading-and-livestock/medicinal-herbs-common-uses.aspx)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and please like/comment. Also feel free to follow my [ tumblr](http://michaels-red-cardigan.tumblr.com)


End file.
